Gibbs and A Gryffindor
by Severussnape1984
Summary: The summary is in the first chapter. No bad critics please. Gibbs and the team are shocked when they find out that Elena is in fact a witch from Hogwarts. And another thing, Mark Harmon haters can kiss my ass.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS and Harry Potter Crossover fan fiction Gibbs And A Gryffindor

Elena Gryffindor is sent to Washington DC to protect the Agents from anyone, who would hurt them. Gibbs and the team finds out of who and what she is. Post: Season Eleven. I like my stories the way I like it, bad critics. You got a problem with that? If you don't like it, then don't read it. You bad critics and mysterious guests can shove it up your asses for all I care. Do not talk bad shit about other author's stories or anyone else and that includes me. No bull shit what so ever. Leave them be, including me. Don't like it, tough shit my Grandfather used to say.

Chapter 1. Prologue: Flashback And Unexpected.

Flashback to May third of nineteen ninety eight:

In nineteen ninety eight, Elena Gryffindor was in disguise while she was hiding inside Hogwarts from the Death Eaters. She knew that the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters would target her, because of her family name. She used her wand to glamour herself into another person so they would not notice and detect her. Elena heard the yelling and shrilling screaming was starting to die down a bit. There was a second Wizarding war going on for crying out loud. The light side was fighting against Voldemort and his army.

She came back to Hogwarts to fight the Wizarding war against Voldemort. After she told Harry, Hermione and Ron to find a way to defeat the Dark Lord himself, they totally agreed before they left the Shrieking shack to go do what they needed to do, Elena had brought over potions for Severus Snape. She took out the bezor from her pocket and she gently shoved it down his throat to help slowing Nagini's venom down for a little while if possible. She also had Snape to swallow the Phoenix tears, dittany, blood replenishing and other potions that he may needed to save his life.

After doing that, Elena took out her wand from the sleeve of her shirt and she waved it. "Expecto Patronum!" She yelled out when that power was streaming out of her wand towards to her right. Her patronus was a female lion. She sighed tiredly. "Madame Pomphrey, please come to the Shrieking shack. Professor Snape is injured. I took out the poison by having him take the Phoenix tears and other potions. He needs medical attention immediately! Now!" Elena said pleadingly before her patronus ran off to send her message to Poppy.

Her pure golden eyes were filled with tears when she was wincing in pain with the bruises and cuts on her body. Elena was very positively strong to do what it takes to save lives and she never hesitated to do so. She would heal her wounds herself. She never trusted anyone ever since her parents were killed by Tom Riddle. She had a few friends that she trusted. Elena was the living Gryffindor descendant left.

Moments later, Poppy and Minerva were at Severus' side within seconds and they got him to the hospital wing without being seen. And after getting Snape stabled, Minerva asked Elena to get herself checked out over at the hospital wing, but she politely declined. Madame Pomphrey knew that Elena can heal herself. Minerva and Poppy never knew that Elena Gryffindor was in disguise with the glamour charm that covered her.

End flashback.

Elena Gryffindor was a Hogwarts graduate in nineteen ninety two. She was the last living descendant of Godric Gryffindor family line. She had pure golden eyes and her animagus was a lioness. Elena also had a pet Great Horned owl named, Ima. Her whole family were murdered from in between Gellert Grindelwald, Lord Voldamort and other dark wizards and witches before them throughout the years. Elena had long dark brown hair. Five foot and seven inches tall.

Her ability was to read memories of Muggles and magic folk alike. She became an Auror after she graduated. Elena never went to any Universities. She learned all by heart by her father before he was murdered. Elena had passed her Auror training and now worked at the Ministry for Magic as an Arour law enforcement. She got in there to become an Arour, because she lost her best friend, Selene Carlton, who was also a graduate from Hogwarts as well.

Meanwhile, at the Ministry for Magic in New York, Anna Sanchez, who was Elena's good friend was looking at the records of her friend's in her office. Anna took her records out of the filing cabinet and she had another friend named Bridget Flammel, who worked as an agent at NCIS Head Quarters in Washington DC.

She walked out of her office and she went over to the Minister's office. Anna knocked on his door. She heard his say loud enough, "Come in." She opened the door and Nigel, who was the Minister for Magic in New York. He was transferred from the London Minister for Magic. He looked up at Anna with a small smile on his face. "Oh, Miss. Sanchez, what can I help you with?" The Minister asked her. Nigel rested his hand on his desk.

Anna cleared her throat and she sighed. "I have the filing records of Auror Elena Gryffindor, who is now an Auror." The Minister nodded in understanding, waiting for her to continue. "We may need her here for an investigation now that we are exposed to half of the Muggles, sir." She said to him with her eyes slightly wide as she watched what his reaction would be. She wanted Elena here with her to visit and she would try to get her to transferred here. In which it was a very good possibility.

Nigel brought his hand up to his face and he rubbed it against his beard and mustache in thought. "Hmm. This may be interesting to all us here at the New York Ministry for Magic." He nodded to her. "Elena Gryffindor is a very brave woman among her family, who God rest their souls." He paused for a moment. "All right then, Miss. Sanchez, owl her to let her know what is going on. And then, have her bring her filing records here." He paused for a moment. "Miss Elena Gryffindor is being transferred here." Nigel said. Anna and the Minister spoke some more and then, they went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Letter of the transfer. The Minister goes to Washington DC to NCIS.

At the Ministry for Magic, Elena was sitting at her desk in her office, writing a parchment letter to her friend, Anna at the New York Ministry for Magic. They have been contacting each other since they graduated from Hogwarts. Anna Sanchez was an exchange student from Mexico. She was a Muggle born witch. Both of her parents found out when she was growing up that she was indeed a witch. They were shocked of what Jose and Maria Sanchez found out about their daughter. They moved to London, England to have her go to a special school for her to learn of how to use magic.

The floo network connection were now from Europe to America. Gryffindor could now floo from London to New York with no problem. But there was a catch about it. It depends of how much magic it takes out of a witch and wizard, Just then, the green flames came to life. Elena looked up to see who it was. And sure enough, it was her other friend, Charlotte Lakewood, who was now the new Minister for Magic since Kingsley Shacklebot retired. Elena looked at her in wondering as to why Charlotte flooed into her office. "Is there something I can help you with, Charlotte?" She asked her.

Elena knew it was private for her to floo into her office. Charlotte gave her a sad smile. Ima, the Great horned owl rested on her perch as she looked at them in curiosity. Gryffindor knew that something was up by the sad look on her face. And unexpectedly, the Minister put her hand into her robes pocket and she took out a parchment envelope that had a seal from another Ministry for Magic on it. Lakewood locked her blue eyes to her golden irises. "I'm here to tell you that the Minister for Magic in New York is expecting you to be transferred there within a few days time." She told her kindly.

Charlotte told Elena that they need more Aurors in America. Still on her perch, Ima screeched as she spread her wings and flapped them in response. Gryffindor raised her eyebrows at her. She had not been in New York in a long time since she saw Anna last. They still write each other letters by owls. Elena reluctantly nodded in agreement. Though, she was from London and she loved it there. But with the murders of Muggles along with witches and wizards alike by evil dark wizards. Things have gotten a little too much out of control. It was time for her to move on. "I will do so, Charlotte."

The Minister told her that she also needed to bring her records and spoke in conversation some more. After their talk, Charlotte flooed back into her office. Elena sighed when she eyed the parchment letter from another Ministry and she looked at her owl. "Well, Ima, I think it is time to get going to be transferred to America. Don't you think?" Elena asked. Ima blinked her eyes before she screeched in response. Gryffindor chuckled at that when she went back to work.

Elena finished and clocked out of her work for the day. She took out both of her parents' wands from a certain drawer that she kept them in for safe keeping and she also made a copy of her records that the New York Ministry for Magic may need. Ima, who was in her cage when they walked up to the floo network. Gryffindor and Ima flooed to her home in Diagon Alley. She knew that she had to stay low for a while. God knows what was going to happen if a dark wizard try to harm her if they ever see her.

As soon as she walked into her bedroom, Elena place the cage on her bed before she opened it and she let her owl out. Ima flew to her perch right next to her owner's dresser. Gryffindor smiled and she places the cage on the floor. She then, went over to her closet to get out her trunks and she laid them out on the floor. She took out her wand. "Alohomora." She said as she waved her wand to open up her luggage. All three trunks opened up with one swish. And then, Elena wandlessly got all of her things into the air and began shrinking and being placed into her trunks. She had packing to do.

After she closed her trunks, Gryffindor then pointed her wand towards them. "Reducio." She said with a swish of her wand. Ima screeched and flapped her wings as she watched in excitement when her owner was placing her things, including the owl's treats that was safely being placed into sealed plastic bag. Some of her treats were all ready in her cage when they go traveling any where. She placed her wand back into her left long sleeve.

When she was done with that, Elena held out her hand towards the floor. "Accio trunks!" She said loud enough when her luggage flew right into her hand. Gryffindor placed them into her pocket. She looked at her owl. "Well, Ima, that is settled right at the moment for the time being." She picked up the cage from the floor and she opened the door of it. "Come on, Ima, we need to get going to the Ministry for the transfer to New York." She told her owl. Elena walked over to Ima with her cage in her hands. She opened the door wide enough when the Great horned owl went in as she was told to.

After that, Elena and Ima have their things. She wrote her land lord a note that she was going to be moving. She had everything that she took with her. Gryffindor made sure that she had her mother and father's wands safely in her robe pockets. She went over towards the fire place. Elena and Ima went into it and she took a handful of floo powder into her hand and she raised her arm. "Ministry for Magic in London!" She yelled and she slammed the powder on to the floor. Green flames appeared and they were gone in a flash.

Meanwhile at the Ministry for Magic in New York, Nigel walked down to the front lobby with a brief case in his hand with Elena's records in it. The Minister had an appointment with the NCIS Director Leon Vance in Washington DC. Some parts of the Wizarding world was now exposed to half of the Muggles now a days. He walked out of the old skyscraper building and he went over towards an alley way to keep out of anyone's sight. He apparated from the spot. This may get interesting indeed.

Later on that very day, in Washington DC, Nigel appeared in between the two buildings. It was late in the afternoon. The Minister looked around to see a lot of people walking about. 'Hmm. They must be Federal Agents that I see here.' Nigel thought to himself before he walked out of the hiding space and he went towards the front doors of NCIS. He needed to see Vance for another hand on one of the teams.

As when the Minister walked into the NCIS HQ, one of the security guards spotted him. A security guard named Randy went over to him, stood in front of him and put up his hand to make him stop at the moment. "Excuse me sir!" Nigel raised his eyebrows at him He knew that there would be security.  
"Who do need to see here at NCIS Head quarters?" The security guard asked him with curiosity.

The Minister sighed as he looked him straight in the eyes. "My name is Nigel Bones and I am the Minister for Magic in New York and I need to see Director Leon Vance." At his words, the guard's eyes widened as saucers and his mouth gaped open in amazement and shock. Some Muggles never knew that witches and wizards now exist in all over the world since sometime after the second wizarding war against Voldemort.

The security guard composed himself. He nodded sharply. "Yes, go right ahead, Minister." He told Nigel as he gave him a badge that said, 'NCIS Visitor'. He told the Minister to go up a certain floor to either the stairs of the elevator. Nigel said his thanks to the guard and he went on his way up to see the Director.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Meeting With the Director and Meeting Gibbs.

At the Ministry for Magic in London, Elena and her owl walked through the corridors to get over to the floo networks. She went to a receptionist's desk and a woman who was half of her age. The older woman looked up at her with a smile on her face. "Ah, Auror Gryffindor. It is lovely to see you here.  
The Minister has told me about your transfer to the New York Ministry for Magic in America. They really do need more law enforcement's there." She told her. Elena nodded at her in understanding. The old woman told her about that Nigel went to meet with the Director of NCIS there.

Gryffindor raised her eyebrows at her words as did Ima's. The woman wrote on a parchment before she gave that to her. She bid her a goo day and have a good trip over in New York. Elena and her owl walked over to the floo connections. She went under the fire place that would lead to the New York building. Gryffindor took a handful of floo powder and she raised her arm to get ready. She turned to look down at her owl. "Are you ready to do this, Ima?" She asked her bird. Ima screeched softly in response. Elena smiled. She looked up ahead. "Ministry for Magic in New York!" She yelled.

She threw down the floo powder onto the floor of the Ministry and the green flames appeared and both Elena Gryffindor and her Great horned owl were gone. Even though, they would come back and visit them and Hogwarts as well to see her former professors.

Meanwhile at NCIS Head quarters, the ringing of the elevator came to a stop. It opened and Nigel Bones walked into the squad room. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team were sitting at their desks, getting some paper work done when the Minister walked up to them. The Minister cleared his throat to get their attention. Sure enough, Gibbs, Bishop, McGee and Tony looked and saw Nigel standing there with a grin. "I was wondering if the Director of this agency is around?" He asked politely.

DiNozzo turned in his seat to look at Tim. He pointed his thumb towards the Minister with slightly wide eyes. "He's British. What's this guy doing here unannounced?" Tony asked in a whisper. McGee shrugged his shoulders and he gave DiNozzo the 'I noticed' look on his face, but Tim was wondering what is that man or who ever he is to them doing here was a mystery. Ellie looked on at this man dressed in a suit and an odd looking brief case as to what was going on.

The team looked on with confusion and curiosity when Gibbs' eyebrows rose up to his hair line before he stood up and walked up to him. But before he was just about to speak to this mysterious man, Vance beat him to it. "Don't worry about it, Agent Gibbs, I'll take care or it from here." Leon said before he turned to Nigel. "Well, Mr. Bones? Please come to my office and we'll be discussing of what you would like to talk to me about." Vance added. He didn't want Gibbs and his team to know of what was going on or going to happen. So, they have to figure it out for themselves.

Nigel looked at them in the eyes with a knowing look before he walked up the stairs to the Director's office. Gibbs along with Bishop, McGee and DiNozzo furrowed their eyebrows in total puzzlement in wonder what was that all about. Gibbs had noticed the odd looking briefcase that the man had was a total mystery to them. After all of that for one day, they went straight back to work.

Meanwhile at the Ministry for Magic in New York, Anna Sanchez waited patiently in front of the fire place for the floo connection to come through. Moments later, the green flames came out of no where and that was when Elena and her owl appeared. Anna's eyes were wide when she saw her friend came through. Sanchez quickly came to her side in seconds. Gryffindor nearly lost her balance. A bit of magic came out of her when she flooed through.

Anna was concerned for her. One of her coworkers named, Devon Clark took the owl, who was still in her cage out of Elena's hand when the witch was stumbled back. "Elena, are you alright there my Amiga friend?" She asked her. Elena composed herself and she kept her balance straight when Devon gave her owl cage back into her hand. She nodded towards them, but she still felt a bit tired from the long floo connection from overseas. Anna and Gryffindor talked for a bit and then, they walked down the corridor to Sanchez's office. They had a lot to do.

Later on that day, even tough, it was getting a little dark outside, Elena and Anna were conserving in her office, letting each other know of what was going on between with both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Gryffindor's owl was in her cage, eating her treat that Elena gave her to keep her calm.

Nigel came back from NCIS a bit later. There was a knock on Sanchez's door and Anna told Gryffindor to wait at the moment. Anna opened the office door and sure enough, the Minister was there. "Hello there, Minister. Elena and I was not expecting you to be back for a little while." Sanchez said, being surprised. There were quite a few wizards and witches that are very good at occlumency.

Nigel smiled warmly at them. "Ah, yes, Miss Sanchez, I have come back from the NCIS Agency. Director Vance and I had a very good chat." He cleared his throat before he turned his head towards Anna's friend. "I know that you are very good at reading the minds of others, Miss Gryffindor." The Minister gaver her a genuine smile. There was no fooling her what so ever. Anna was amazed that her good friend had the ability to do occlumency.

Gryffindor stood up as Ima softly screeched. Elena had her hands at her side and she raised her eyebrows and she looked at him straight in the eyes. "Hello, Minister. I know that you would have me go some where to help a Federal Agency in the morning. She said with a smirk. "Am I correct, sir on this?" Elena asked. Nigel chuckled and he told her that he did. He told her to get ready to leave for Washington DC. This would be an interesting day indeed.

Then, Gryffindor did what she was told. Elena took out her wand and she accioed the cage that had her owl in. Ima screeched with unexpected surprise when her own flew her into her hands. The owl got her balance straitened out on her perch. Gryffindor had bid Anna, who she gave a hug to and Nigel farewell for the time being and she left to do what she had to do.

Moments later, Elena and Ima walked out of the Ministry for Magic and went down towards an alley way of New York City to get to the apparation point. She came to that spot, so no one would see her there and she looked down at her owl. "All right, Ima, get ready we are ready to go to Washington District of Columbia to get to the NCIS Headquarters. All right?" She asked her owl, who screeched softly in response. Gryffindor chuckled and she took a deep breath. "All right, Ima, hold on tight there girl." She whispered and she apparated right out of New York Ministry for now.

It was now dark out in Washington DC at NCIS. The Agents had finished their latest case on the marine soldier's homicide investigation. Thank God it was a Friday night. Saturday and Sunday where there were no cases to fill out on the weekends, unless if there were was one. Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed deeply walked out of NCIS for the night and went for his Ford pick up truck. Climbed into it, place his key into the ignition and he started the engine to life, put it in gear and he drove off to his house.

Moments later, Elena and Ima apparated at a street that she had never knew. Gryffindor walked down the side walk and street with her owl. She looked around her surroundings. "Where are we at? We have no idea where, but we are in Washington District of Columbia indeed." She said quietly to herself, but her owl heard her owner. Ima made a whimpering noise. Elena had a gut feeling that something or someone was coming after her.

Gryffindor had sensed that someone was coming and closing in. Ima flapped her wings in agitation as Elena quickly placed her owl onto someone's house porch. "Stay in there, Ima, and stay quiet. I will be back for you as soon as I have dealt with this dark wizard." She said as Ima screeched in worry for her. Gryffindor had a good gut feeling that this house belonged to a NCIS Agent.

She then, ran back towards the street. She took out her wand at the ready and sure enough, a dark wizard apparated just quite a few feet away from her. "Well, well, well." He sneered at her. "Who do I have here? The last of the Gryffindor's. The Dark Lord himself would be very pleased of this." He growled. Oh, boy, this Death Eater was forgetting that Voldemort was destroyed during the the battle of Hogwarts in Nineteen ninety eight. Elena recognized him as Yaxley. He was getting old and beginning to get forgetful.

Just then, Gibbs drove around the corner and drove up to his house without them noticing him as he turned off the truck head lights when he saw two people that looked like that they were going to fight against each other. He quietly climbed out of his truck and he took out his gun from his side holster on the belt of his pants and he pointed his gun right at him. He kept silent as he listened to her. He noticed that she was British as well, like he saw a man, who went to go see Leon Vance about something from earlier.

Gryffindor sighed in frustration at this. She had her wand pointed right at him. "You are not getting away this time, Yaxley and I will not let you kill me. I will never let you win." She said with courage. "And besides, Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter himself in battle or have you forgotten that,  
Yaxley?" Gibbs noticed that when he saw a bird in a cage, the owl was whimpering with extreme worry for her owner on his house porch. Gibbs' eyebrows raised up to his hair lines in shock and surprise at the owl. Even though, he now had to hide the expression, because his focus was now on two people in curiosity as to why they were here for some reason. Something was going down and closing in.

Yaxley stared at her coldly. "Do not speak his name!" He hissed and then, he chuckled darkly. "Sorry. I will kill you right now from where you are standing, Gryffindor." At the dark wizard's words, he drew his wand back. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted just at the same time as Elena shouted out "Expelliarmus!" Both of their magic collided together. All hell broke lose.

Gibbs could not believe his eyes. He just saw a witch fighting against a dark wizard. And who is this Gryffindor person anyway? Gibbs thought quietly as he watched the witch fight and he could tell that she was starting to feel exhausted from fighting this dark wizard. Gibbs had to do something right there and then. He pointed his gun right at this evil guy. He rested his forearms on the opened window of the driver side of his pick up truck as he had gotten really good aim. Gibbs had never missed a shot, though, with his skills as a sniper when he was in the Marines. And then,he pulled the trigger towards his head. One shot rang out through out the whole neighborhood.

Everything of their fighting had stopped all at once. Elena flinched at the sound of a gun shot rang out. She saw that Yaxley stumbled and his head started to flow with his blood and he fell back. He hit the ground with a sickening thud as he lay there dead. Gryffindor looked up at the man, who shot Yaxley and she took a deep breath and he placed his gun back in his holster. Ima was flapping her wings with worry and irritation. "Before you say anything, Agent Gibbs, get my owl inside your house and I will explain all of this to you after I recover my magic a little bit from the fight against that man there." Elena said as she breathed heavily and she pointed her finger at Yaxley, who was now dead.

Gibbs did not say anything at first, yet he agreed to do so and he walked over to her owl and Ima started getting into defensive mode when Gibbs picked up the cage and brought her into his house and into his living room. He walked out and he left his front door opened and he went over to where Gryffindor was at where she was still standing."Are you feeling all right, ma' am?" He asked her in concern. He was shocked and amazed as he saw her pure gold eye colors. Elena looked at Gibbs and she said her thanks before she started swaying. She fell back and Gibbs caught her in his arms when she went into unconsciousness.

He sighed as he looked up into the dark night sky. Then Gibbs looked down at the woman in his arms. How the hell did she know my name and why? He thought to himself as he rushed her into his house. He was sure that the gun shot was loud enough for the neighbors to hear loud and clear. Gibbs left the door opened when he lay the witch down gently onto his couch in the living room.

He stared down at her with wondering. "Whatever what you did and that was brave of you." He said when he rested his hand onto hers and squeezed it gently. "I'll be right back, who ever you are." Gibbs said softly before he went over to Ima in her cage with agitation and flapping her wings. He bent down to help get her out. "Okay, okay. I'll let you out, so you can stay with your owner over on the couch. Okay?" He asked the owl as he opened the latch and Ima screeched as she flew out and she went straight for Elena, who was still unconscious on the couch. Ima stayed with her owner in protection mode. Gibbs was very surprised at this with his eyebrows raised and then, he shook his head as he shut his front door and he went back outside to deal with the dark wizard's dead body in his front yard.

Gibbs took out his cell phone and he did the speed dial to his good friend, Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. The doctor picked up on the third ring. "Jethro, what is going on? Is everything all right?" Mallard asked him in concern on one end of his cell his house on the other side of the city. When ever Gibbs calls up on Ducky, the doctor knew that something was going on.

Gibbs sighed deeply. "Well, Ducky, I got a dead body for you at my place and you're not going to believe of what just happened." Gibbs said over his phone. This was all new to him after what he had seen. "And call the team to get here." He added before Gibbs hung up his phone. He sighed tiredly. "How the hell did you and your bird get here lady?" He said out loud before he sat down on the bench on his porch, waiting for his team and Mallard to come. And now he had a beautiful witch and her owl inside his house in deep thoughts of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Waking Up and Meeting Gibbs' Team.

When Gibbs' team and Ducky drove along with Palmer got to Gibbs' house, A couple of officers were taking notes while Ellie was taking photos of the dark wizard's dead body. A few of the Metro Police cars were flashing at the scene. A Police officer along with DiNozzo and McGee were on the house porch, talking with their team boss. Bishop got done taking the photos and she was now got out of the way, so that Ducky and Palmer can examine Yaxley and bring him over to the morgue at NCIS Headquarters to find out who and what he was. Elena's wand was still on the ground after she passed out from exhaustion at the moment.

A little later after the police officers left, and after he examined the dead wizard, Ducky looked towards Jimmy and sighed. "Mr. Palmer, I'm going inside his home to see what I can do for this sort of situation here. And get this man to the morgue to NCIS." The doctor said when he patted his shoulder before he stood up from his kneeling position and he walked over to where Gibbs and the others were at. The Metro Police did their job for one night and they went back to the station to fill out their paper work.

Moments later, inside his house, Elena came around. Gryffindor looked around and she realized that she was in Gibbs' house. Jethro must have carried her in there. She sighed with relief that she was now out of harm's way for now. Elena sat up slowly on the couch. Her owl sceeched softly at her. She turned her head towards her and she smiled. Gryffindor knew that Ima was concerned for her. "Come here, Ima." She said softly as she held out her arm towards her owl. "That's a good girl." She added when the owl flapped her wings, so she landed onto her lap. Her sharp talons dug into Elena's upper legs a bit.

Gryffindor looked around and she realized that she could not find her wand. "Damn it!" She hissed quietly before she looked down at her owl. She sighed. "Well, Ima, it looks like that I have to get my wand from out there to get it in here. Well, here goes nothing." She added and then, she sat up even more and Ima hopped off of her and stayed on the couch for the moment, so she could start to open the window without and sound of squeaking. She opened it far enough to fit her hand and forearm through. She can hear them speaking outside and she looked to where she left her wand. She may need Yaxley's wand to let Nigel Bones know of the incident earlier later in the following day.

Meanwhile outside, Gibbs was talking with his team when he noticed a hand was hanging out of the window. Tony, Tim, Ducky and Ellie looked to where Gibbs was staring at and their eyes went slightly wide in surprise, but not with Gibbs though. He may have guessed that the witch was awake. He, Ducky and his team were wondering why Elena had her hand and forearm were hanging out of his window. And then, they heard her. "Accio two wands!" She said firmly.

At her words, her and Yaxley's wands were floating up from the ground and flew right into her hand. Ducky, Gibbs and his team were amazed and surprised. DiNozzo's eyes went wide as saucers from what he saw right in front of him. Tony turned to Gibbs when he pointed his finger to where Gryffindor got her hand back inside from the window. Ellie was like, 'whoa'. McGee was between fascinated and shocked at the same time. Ducky looked at Gibbs with curiosity as to why there was a witch in his house. Gibbs told him that he would explain that after they go in. And then, they walked into his house while they left Palmer outside with the dead dark wizard.

After examining Yaxley, Jimmy got him onto a gurney and he placed him into the van. Palmer went to the driver's side and he got in. He rested his hands on the steering wheel before he started the van to life. He sighed deeply and tiredly. "Why did this have to be at this time of night to deal with a situation like this? Well, I guess that we have to see and find out now would we?" He asked himself out loud before he looked behind him to where Yaxley's body was lying in. "Well, let's get to see what really happened to you when we get there. Shall we?" Jimmy said when he started to drive down the road towards NCIS. It had been a very long day and night indeed.

As soon as the team walked in, Elena closed the window and she sat up on the couch and she sat towards the dining room and the kitchen. Ducky stood behind them as DiNozzo was about to draw his gun along with McGee. Bishop Just stood back with Gibbs at the moment. Gryffindor heard them loud and clear. Her owl spread her wings, going into protection mode. Elena pointed her wand at Tim and Tony with the guns in their hands. "Accio guns!" She said sternly. With the looks of surprise and shock on their faces, DiNozzo and McGee's guns flew out of their hands and flew right into Elena's hands. Tony and Tim protested towards her about their guns flying into her hands. Gibbs stood next to the stairs and he smirked while Ducky and Ellie looked with fascination. This is getting interesting indeed.

Gryffindor hated being pointed at by any fire arms. When she was on any investigation with other Aurors and other law enforcement, quite a few criminals or police officers would point their guns towards her and she protected herself with the magic that she had by using the Pretego charm to block anything harmful coming her way.

"Whoa! Hold it right there lady who ever you are." DiNozzo and McGee said at the same time in firm and shocked voices. Hey. How did you do that by the way?" Tony asked her with wondering. Ducky's mouth opened and Bishop was like, 'whoa.' It seemed that if they someone like Elena Gryffindor with that magic that she had. 'Another British here.' DiNozzo thought to himself.

Elena lowered her wand before she placed their guns down onto the coffee table while she ignored them at the moment when she looked at her owl with a small smile. "All right, Ima. There is no need to get defensive at this very moment. Agent Gibbs here saved my life from Yaxley. Remember?" She asked her owl with her eyebrows raised with determination as she petted her to calm her down. The great horned owl screeched softly in response. Surely enough, Ima calmed down when Gryffindor rubbed a good spot on the top of her head. Gibbs and everyone else looked at her like, 'someone had trained her owl very well.' Gibbs and his team watched her from in between the stairs and the living room door ways.

Elena looked up at the team with a knowing grin. "It is all right to come closer. All of you." She gestured them. Gryffindor looked around and sighed. "This place needs some light in here." It was actually dark in his house. Everyone in Gibbs' house stared at her with amazement as she raised her wand towards the lights. "Lumos." She said when the lights came on automatically with the wave of her wand without using a light switch. Gibbs and his team and Ducky were shocked at what Elena was capable of doing. Gibbs sat down on his couch where she and Ima was at, looking at her with knowing curiosity, but he wanted to know what her name was.

The witch looked at all of them with a warm smile. Elena looked at the coat rack and she raised her wand and she transfigured the coat rack into a bird perch. Every single person watched as Gryffindor did transfiguration on a rack with amazement and shock. She sighed. "Go onto that perch, Ima." Elena told her owl when Ima saw the perch, she flew onto it and she stayed there.

Gibbs and his team along with Ducky looked at her with curiosity as the all wonder what she was doing here and wanted to know what her name is. Elena gave them all a knowing look as she read their minds and memories. "You all want to know what my name is and what I work for?" She asked them. Gibbs and his team and Doctor Mallard told her that they need to know. Gryffindor smiled. "My name is Elena Gryffindor and I work as an Auror, meaning law enforcement for the Ministry for Magic in New York. And I'm a witch as you have seen me do magic when I turned on the lights in here." She told them. Hoping they would believe her. Gibbs was the only one to believe her after what he saw as she battled against Yaxley.

They all turned to Tony, who was the first to speak with a question in mind. "How do you know of what we're about to ask you and let us get this straight. You got the magic and came to work from England as a what do you call it law enforcement." He said to her. They wanted to know about her. Elena told them that she was originally from London before she found out that she was indeed a witch. She also told them that she was the last descendant living of 'the' Godric Gryffindor. They were so surprised and shocked that she was one of them. Gibbs, Ducky and the team were also very fascinated about her pure golden eye color.

Gibbs smirked toards her. "Well, Miss Gryffindor, you and Ima here." Gibbs gestured to her owl. "You're welcome here anytime you need to." He said to her softly.

Gryffindor thanked him. Ima screeched in response. She sighed softly. "Well, it looks like that I will get my things unpacked."She said as she stood up from the couch.

Everyone looked around the room. "What do you mean your things, Miss Gryffindor? There is nothing that you had brought with you except your owl." Ducky said as he watched her closely.

Elena grinned at this. "That my dear Doctor, is where you are to observe here." She said before she looked at Gibbs and the others. "Agent Gibbs, have your team and Doctor Mallard stand the dining room doorway please?" Gibbs did as she told him to do. Ducky was shocked that Gryffindor knew his name. Elena placed her hand in her pocket and took out her things into her hand. She placed them on the floor in front of the coffee table. She turned to look at them. "Watch and learn, my friends." She said as she raised her wand towards her small things on the floor. "Engorgio." She firmly said as she waved her wand.

Gibbs, Ellie, Tony, Tim and Ducky watched very closely as her belongings expand into normal size. they were amazed at what Elena just did. After she did all that, Gryffindor told them to sit down and they spoke about her wizarding world and they were all surprised and fascinated about her world. It was getting late after what had happened earlier.

They were getting tired and Gibbs told them to sleep at his place. Elena waved her wand as she transfigured his chairs into beds and the team along with Ducky got ready for bed. The team and Ducky have Saturday work now in the morning when they have now a dead body at the NCIS morgue. The team needed to find out who was this dark wizard really was. But Gryffindor could give them the information in the morning. For the time being, they got onto the cots and they fell asleep.


End file.
